1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deodorizer and particularly a liquid deodorizer which can be applied, e.g., sprayed, onto malodorous articles such as athletic gear or clothing to neutralize offensive odors.
2. Background of the Art
Various agents for masking offensive odors are known. However, many of them do not work especially well on particularly malodorous articles, such as athletic gear or clothing which after use is typically moist with body sweat and offensive body odors. Provided herein is a formulation which neutralizes the offensive odors on such malodorous articles and leaves a pleasant after scent.